The Invisble Voters 'Strategy'
The Invisible Voters are a campaign group aiming to educate the youth in politics and to make aware the importance of voting. We believe it is the perfect time to try to get through to the younger generation considering the recent developments in cuts from our government that have directly affected students, most of them being 18-24. What we will be trying to understand is: *Why is politics not a core academic subject, when it is such an important part of our future? *Why do political parties not try harder to win that age groups votes? *Why do leaders lie? What we will be trying to achieve is: *18-24 Year olds to become more aware of the social and economical changes that any political party will make from unbiased perspective. *To get more votes from that age group. (18-24) *To help give a BASIC unbiased knowledge of modern politics. Ways to achieve this: *Going to local schools/colleges *DVDs (presentations) *Setting up a protest with other University students to our local MP *Leaflets *Visiting, Emailing and writing letters to local MP’s to MAKE the younger generation feel voting is worth it *and our 'mock voting' event explained below * NOW IS A KEY TIME TO EDUCATE YOUNG PEOPLE * YOUNG PEOPLE WANT AND NEED TO KNOW MORE * FINDING EFFECTIVE WAYS TO TEACH IS THE KEY Our KEY event is a ‘mock’ vote at the beginning of our campaign, we will then make it as viral as possible and then in the last week of our campaign do another ‘mock’ vote and see how being a little more in the know about politics can change the perspectives of many people. Being educated in this should be as natural as any other subject, why is it that drama and languages, come before politics? It is like saying you are going to have a maths test every four years, but we have never taught you maths. It is detrimental to all of our futures, our vote OBVIOUSLY doesn’t just effect that age group it effects the whole country, meaning, why are we not trained to understand this? When you start voting at 18 (unless you gave chosen to study politics at college) like me, you will have absolutely no understanding of even the basics of politics, if there is a basic. Obviously I am now studying politics at University so, I do understand more. But when you don’t know you don’t care. How do you expect the young to vote when they know nothing about how it effects us socially, economically and in SO MANY more ways. It is hard to vote and unfair to expect young people to vote unprepared and what has come to light recently, again with the tuition fees, is that more young people are starting to realise that voting a certain way because your family did, or because the politicians promise certain key elements, they are not the only reasons you should be voting for them and also how IMPORTANT voting is, nearly ALL of the people I spoke to at the protest hadn’t even voted and wish they had. Surely getting prepared for the next elections early with a bunch of 18-24 Year olds who wish they had voted is a good reason to start this campaign now.